


Perfect

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Ossa's Gay Squad, Physical Abuse, loveless relationship, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Falling a'thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes. Making every kind of silence takes alot to realize it's better to finish than to start all over and never let it die. And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall even if they say I was wrong. I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cuz that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave me. Was it something I said, or just my personality? When you're caught in a lie, you've got nothing to hide. You've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside. It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me, you thought that you knew?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags as triggerwarnings.  
> 

“Another one, Lynzer? What are you a fuckin’ whore?”

“Ding, he is your _son_.”

“ _My_ son is Thorn.”

“Your sons are _both of them_.”

Edge’s parents argued in the home’s kitchen. His father had been set off for years when he and some of Ossa’s troops were sent to fight against Ebott. He had returned home to his favorite son, Thorn, his wife, and him.

The child he never asked for.

His mother had given birth just a month after he left. Lo-and-behold, he returned home to the face of an eight-year-old he didn’t know existed.

So, Edge’s self-esteem of seeing his father for the first time was one that evolved tears. Many tears. Edge greeted him at the door, Ding simply scoffed at his child and literally kicked him away.

From the pain of the kick and rejection, Edge cried. From seeing his brother cry, Thorn got mad at his father and tried to comfort Edge, tears coming from the surprise. Their mother cried because her son had been kicked by his father.

Thus, they were fighting over him in the home’s kitchen.

Edge was still against the wall he’d been kicked, tears were still running down his face. Thorn was still holding him to try and calm him down.

Thorn looked at him, “Edge, don’t cry.”

“But it hurts…” Edge whined, “He kicked my belly, and it hurts!”

Thorn shushed him, kissing his forehead. Thorn then lifted up his younger brother from the floor. He carried him up the home’s stairs, opening the door to their room and setting him on the black-sheeted bed. He lifted Edge’s white sweater to his chest, softly grazing his hand over his exposed stomach.

Thorn just sighed as Edge squirmed, a bruise was already starting to swell on him. Thorn crawled up into bed with him, holding him in his arms.

Edge sniffed, “Why did dad kick me, Thorn?”

“I… I don’t know, Edge. I-I guess he’s just like that?”

“How do you not know? You’ve known him longer than I have! That was my first time seeing him, and he frickin’ _kicked_ me!”

Thorn shushed him again, holding him closer. “I know, I know. But the last time I saw him I was only three.”

“That’s longer than me still!”

“Hey, that was also my first time seeing him in eight years.” Thorn pulled Edge’s head to look at him, “Look, Edge, you gotta remember he’s the Head of the Royal Guard, okay? He’s used to fighting ‘n stuff, y’know? I guess he just didn’t know how to respond to you. I mean, he didn’t know you existed five minutes before he got home.”

A growl rumbled in Edge’s throat, flipping out of his brother’s embrace to his other side, crossing his arms. “How’s’about a fuckin’ ‘Nice to meet you, son’?”

“If mom hears you talking like that she’ll ground you,” Thorn gently told him, softly smiling at him.

“Quid ergo?” Edge yelled in his first tongue, “Audiat! Ad litteram recalcitravit contra me pater meus a muro, sum stupri demens!” Tears rolled down his cheeks again, his voice softening, “Putabam esset diligeretis utique me modo…”

“Ego quoque, Edge.” Thorn whispered, turning him and holding him again as Edge cried.

Thorn kissed the top of the eight-year-olds head, “Do you wanna go to school tomorrow, Edge?”

“I have too. Mom’ll force me.”

“Yeah? Well, _I’m_ not gonna force you.”

“But _mom_ will, Thorn.”

Thorn hummed, “What if we just go to Stellae tomorrow?”

“What if mom finds out about us skipping?”

Thorn smiled down at him, “If she does, we’ll just say your teacher gave you an assignment about stars, I didn’t have any homework and I was helping you, deal?”

Edge smiled, nodding. Thorn slight giggled at him, wiping off one side of his tears with his wrist.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

“Okay.” He snuggled closer to Thorn, “I love you.”

“I love you too, bro.”


End file.
